Shattered
by AmericanLover3
Summary: Nico had been broken. His heart was surely shattered into a million pieces by now. Piper had died. Right in-front of him. His new sister in all but blood. But, maybe...just maybe, Jason can find all the pieces and mend his heart before Nico does something drastic. /Contains Slash. Slash boy x boy. Jason x Nico. Possible Frank x Leo.. not sure. I don't own Percy Jackson at ALL./


_**Hello people, I am so sorry for not updating on the other story. I have been so busy with school and friends. Anyways, as I said before, I have read all of the Percy Jackson books up to House of Hades. And yes, I like a little bit of slash. No, not Percy x Nico. In my perspective that would be more of a brotherly relationship. The couple that I absolutely adore, even though it is not Canon is Jason x Nico! Talk about Kawai. Anyways, I have rambled on long enough, enjoy the Fic  
**_

Nico was terrified. For one of the few times in his life, he was truly terrified. In his arms lay the dying form of Piper McLean. He had been duking it out with hundreds of Gaea's bloodthirsty minions while the others were at the doors a mile or so ahead of them, and she had been helping him. Towards the end of the fight, a spear had come hurtling towards his back and Piper had been the only one to see it. She had sacrificed her life for his. Her golden life for his pathetic dark one. And now here she lay, calmly looking up at him. After she was hit, Nico had let out an angered cry and shadows burst forth and killed the final minions that surrounded them. He had immediately dropped to her side.

"Piper..."He said, his own voice hoarse and rough from holding back tears. She weakly smiled up at him.

"You can't die...You're supposed to be happy, and live, and go to New Rome and buy a house. You're supposed to get an education and live with Jason and have a bazillion kids or whatever the Hades you want." A tear dripped down his face and landed on her blood soaked shirt. She let out a laboured sigh.

"Nico. You know its my time...you have to admit it." She whispered, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes with a trembling hand. Like Bianca used to do. He shook his head.

"It should have been me..." He whispered. He quickly fumbled around in his pockets for Ambrosia or Nectar, but came back empty. After cursing a lot, Nico looked back down at her.

"What am I going to tell Jason?" Nico asked the dying form of Piper. She smiled and shook her head.

"Tell him that he needs to move on when I am gone. " Nico began to sob. Another new and unexpected thing from him.

"In the time that I have known you on the Argo, and at Camp making the Argo II, you have become like a little brother to me Neeks." Piper laughed. And then started coughing up blood. He looked down at her tiredly and wiped the blood away with his sleeve, soaking it in the process.

"I will take you to the others. They can fix this..." He murmured tears dripping down his cheeks as picked her up, slipping into the nearest shadow and traveling to the others.

The others were helping Percy and Annabeth close the doors. Well, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank were trying to close the doors and fight the army coming out of them. Percy and Annabeth were too injured and tired to do much else. When Jason saw Nico appear out of a shadow, he figured Piper and Nico were finished with the other fleet of monsters that had been plotting to trap them from behind. What he didn't expect was for Nico to be carrying Piper. A...bloody, dying Piper. He ran over to them. Nico handed her to him. Jason took note of the tears rolling down Nico's face. It was reasonable. They had become like brother and sister. Now here he held his dying girlfriend. She looked up at him with fuzzy eyes.

"Don't blame him." She whispered. He almost didn't hear it. Jason leaned closer down towards her mouth.

"Don't blame Nico...for my death." Piper said in a raspy voice to clarify. Jason straightened up and looked down at her. She gave a sweet, bloody smile. Nico chose this moment to speak up.

"Get her ambrosia!" He said in as loud a voice as he could muster. His vocal chords hurt, so these words came out in a hushed tone. Jason looked up at him. Tears dripped down both boy's faces. Jason shook his head, confirming Nico's worst nightmare. They didn't have any ambrosia or nectar. Piper was going to die. Already her soul was wavering. Fading to nothing more than a wisp. Nico began to sob. Loudly. Piper looked over at him and smiled before her eyes dulled and she let out a sharp gasp, departing to the underworld in less that an instant. Jason reached down and closed her eyes with the tips of his fingers. Or he tried to. They opened again. Creepy. Nico crawled over to him from his place on the ground next to Jason and looked at Piper. Wiping tears from his face with the sleeve of his dirty Aviator Jacket, he looked at Jason.

"Let me. The eyes of the dead don't close unless forced to until several hours after death..." He said in a whisper, voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Nico reached out and concentrated shadows on his left hand until it pulsed with a little bit of power. He then pressed his fingertips to Pipers eyelid's and closed them. They stayed closed. He and Jason sobbed. Nico's already broken heart shattered into a million pieces that day and it each piece was scattered throughout the wind. Never, had he thought something as bad as Bianca could happen again. He was wrong.


End file.
